Bernard
Bernard is a timid lycanroc who wanders the wilderness in search of mediums and psychics that can help him with a unique problem--at night, he turns into the midnight form of lycanroc and has an uncontrollable urge to feast and kill. Story Two Brothers As a rockruff, Bernard had a brother at the time. They did not have the best relationship, fighting often over trivial things. One day after Bernard lost a game of tug-o-war with his brother, he ran off, furious. He bumped into Ingrid when she was a braixen, the fire-type mulling over a dark crystal. Bernard revealed to her that he wanted to get away from his brother, and she was able to find out that he detested him greatly. She offered to help the rockruff get rid of him if he were to help her unlock the power inside the crystal. Bernard soon brought his brother to her, who was unconscious. They were inside of a drawn circle that encompassed the dark stones as part of a ritual she was commencing. Failing to get a response from the crystal, Ingrid angrily beat on the rock, eventually cutting herself. Her blood awoke the crystal and caused it to explode in a cloud of dark energy. Something sinister reached out of the portal that was left behind and took in the two pups. Within the dark vortex, the two rockruffs were confronted by the massive dragon legendary, Giratina. Bernard, still holding onto his hatred for his brother, shoved him forward into the creature while propelling himself out of the dark world. Bernard reappeared on earth in the same spot where they were taken in. He was alone and suddenly filled with regret. The little rockruff howled into the night sky, running away from where he called home. Village Dog One day, Bernard found a new home in a human village. Bernard was very much liked by all the residents in the village. They treated him well, feeding him and giving him shelter. They had even given him the little accessories he has on today. One day, Bernard would evolve into a lycanroc, and a strange curse within him would rear its ugly head. He transformed into a midnight lycanroc under the following moon, attacking the village without remorse and eating a couple of the villagers. Waking up the next morning with a distended stomach, the midday was distraught to see the remains of the village. He got flashes of what happened last night and concluded he was the cause. Filled with sorrow and anger, the lycanroc ran away, not knowing what to do. Search for a Cure Bernard walked across distant lands on a journey to find the cure for his dangerous curse. Ever since he evolved into a lycanroc years ago, he has been plagued with an uncontrollable alternate form that takes control under the moon. This form has a massive appetite and an animalistic mindset, caring for nothing but a full belly. Bernard has heard tales of a witch who could possibly help him separate this form so that he can no longer harm other innocent Pokémon. As he tried to locate this witch, he encountered none other than Malgam the eevee. Malgam was looking for recruits for his army, and understandably Bernard wanted nothing to do with it, however, he was tempted by Malgam’s offering of shelter, which Bernard thought could shield him from the moon so he cannot transform. Within Malgam’s Army Bernard wound up one of the first three of Malgam’s army, becoming a higher rank just for this reason alone. During his time in the facility, Bernard grew a liking towards one of the other Big Three, that being the peppy quilava Plume. The feeling was mutual with her and the two developed a bond. After running many errands for Malgam, the night would eventually come where a great blow would be dealt to Malgam’s ranks. Even being sheltered from the moon for months would no longer be effective. One night, Bernard changed to his midnight form after confronting him in a dark vision. Plume was unfortunate enough to check on him while he was in this phase and was swallowed whole by the hungry lycanroc. He proceeded to go on a rampage, scattering the Pokémon in the facility and killing some. Soon enough, Malgam came in a blasted him away with a hydro pump. Taken by Sanctuary Injured, Bernard in his midnight form still rushed ahead to tend to his wounds. Remaining resolute in carrying out his rampage, he moved on until he stumbled across a field of crops. In this field he encountered Hildegard the lucario, who was eating some of the berries. The two had a heated battle with Hildegard being the victor. The crops were unfortunately mostly ruined. During the scuffle, Hilde noticed the bulge on his stomach and freed Plume, who was still alive. Plume was brought into Sage’s temple for healing while Bernard was locked up in a cell. The next morning, Bernard was approached in his midday form. He tried to get Sagefox and Fleur to understand his condition. Sagefox allowed him to stay under two conditions—first, he had to make sure to return to the cell when dusk arrived. Secondly, he had to help restore the crops he and Hildegard destroyed. The Lucario Mentor After he and Hildegard finally finished rebuilding the crop lands, Fleur suggested that Hildegard be Bernard's mentor and assigned her to watch over him in case he were to transform again. Bernard was willing to follow under Hilde for a time, but the lucario wasn't all that thrilled. Expressing remorse over what he did to Plume in his midnight form, Hildegard was surprised that he hasn't approached the quilava again since the incident. In her first act as his "mentor," the lucario decided to arrange a meeting between the two. Hildegard getting Fleur in on the meeting, Bernard was soon approached by Plume, who still appeared shaken by what she went through. Plume, of course, did not realize Bernard was in fact that same lycanroc that swallowed her. After Hilde hinted at the cell they had locked Bernard in, Plume became angry at the fact that they had been locking him away and was prepared to attack Hildegard and Fleur, but Bernard stopped this by admitting he was the monster that ate her. Plume was shocked and frightened, running away from him. Bernard tried to go after her, but was held back by Hildegard, who suggested he let her go. After the failed attempt to get them back together, Hildegard led Bernard into a clearing far from where they were originally going to go, that being his cell. Bernard was caught off guard, realizing the moon was rising and that he would transform even if he did bolt off to find cover. He transformed in front of the lucario and attacked her in his midnight form. Hildegard was able to beat him, locking him in a position that would mean a broken arm if he were to resist. The lucario questioned Bernard's other self and learned that he had gone to Witchfox to get rid of his brother, as the two did not have the best relationship as rockruff. He would then be forced back to his cell by Hilde. Sights on the Witch Bernard accompanied Fleur to Hildegard one day, the lucario training a few pokemon to strengthen the defenses of the Sanctuary. After an argument between the two, the subject eventually went to Bernard and his curse. Hildegard revealed she knew there were two entities in one pokemon when it came to the lycanroc. There was then talk of the Witch, and Bernard butted into the argument, asking them for a path to her dwelling. He was prepared to face even her if it meant removing the curse. Bernard left the Sanctuary, following the path to Ingrid's caverns. As frightening as the concept was, he pressed on, even with his brother taunting him in his head. Once he reached her caves, he was lost in a sudden memory of his past. When he woke from his trance, he was confronted by the delphox, who knocked him out with her power. When he reawakened, he was within her lair, and she was nearby. Surrounded by circles of floating crystals, Bernard begged the Witchfox to remove him of his darker half. When she made it clear she didn't feel like helping him, Bernard tried to force her, but he was unable to use any of his abilities thanks to the ritual circle he was within. He also could not move most of his body. Ingrid would then reveal that his brother, still a midnight lycanroc, was removed from him, but only temporarily. His brother was in a separate stone circle not far from Bernard. The Witchfox also wanted to keep his brother as a servant, which is why she hadn't bothered killing him yet. She wished to use Bernard as a test to see if his brother had the capacity to kill. Bernard then tried to convince Ingrid to let him help her with finding more fragments of the dark crystals she stored. Ingrid was intrigued by this offer, though Bernard's brother's lack of cooperation swayed her. As she marched away to continue her research, Bernard couldn't help but fall asleep. He woke up to Ingrid's foot on his head, the delphox appearing to contemplate if it was worth the trouble keeping them alive. The two brothers were back together in one body, Bernard's brother vocal about refusing to become anyone's slave. The Witch planned to keep Bernard, hoping to take his brother's body and then put it into an abra that she had been keeping locked up. Bernard was in agreement of this ritual, and his brother eventually succumbed, also tiring of being trapped within his brother despite the vessel being weak. Ingrid made Bernard unconscious once again. After a vision of their encounter with Giratina, Bernard woke up from his slumber to find himself in a new area that had been set up for the coming ritual. With everything in place, Ingrid prepared the reversal process, undoing what she had done to the brothers in the first place and routing his brother's spirit into the abra. Bernard, however, discovered she was actually going to kill the abra in order to complete the ritual. As the two spirits began to separate, Bernard used all his willpower to keep them tethered. He then released a powerful stone edge attack across the area, disrupting the ritual. Ingrid, in a potent rage, attempted to incinerate the lycanroc, but he was saved by the abra, now a ghastly, paralyzing her with a lick attack. Bernard escaped the witch's wrath miraculously, promising his brother he would find a way to reverse their curse. For a moment, there seemed to be a calm between them. Personality Bernard is a timid creature who does not want to start any trouble. He loves humans but has to distance himself because of his midnight form. Although he does not go out of his way to aid others, Bernard is willing to help out. Despite his shyness, Bernard can summon the courage to confront others if it’s necessary. At this point, he will do almost anything to get rid of his curse. He is more than capable of love, but still tries to distance himself out of fear of his alternate form. One can say he lives almost his entire life in fear and anxiety. Forte/Skills Bernard has skills and moves that a lycanroc would normally have, including the unique move accelerock, where he beckons a flurry of stones to strike his opponent with blinding speed. Other than that, he would not consider himself to be skilled at anything in particular. Ever since he was asked to restore the crops he destroyed, however, he has grown a liking to gardening and planting crops. Gallery File:1473824118.fidchellvore lugarugan.png|Bernard's first appearance, note both Mid-day and Mid-night forms where Anthro. This was changed in the redesign. Bernard1pic.png|Bernard's old design. Category:Pokemon Category:Males Category:Good Characters